


Rust and Alleyways

by Gwendy_Lemon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Hurt Jon Snow, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendy_Lemon/pseuds/Gwendy_Lemon
Summary: Jon finds himself alone and trapped by an unfamiliar assailant, when he is finally saved what will he think of those who sought to help him? What will he think of himself?
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark, Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Rust and Alleyways

**JON**

* * *

I pulled my black sweater tighter around my shoulders to stave off as much of the first chills of winter as I could, leaning further back into the hardened brick wall behind me, in an attempt to melt into it and not have to handle the disappointed gaze of my brother later. While I had actively participated in the spat with his boyfriend it was Theon who had started it, mocking my sorry excuse for a love life in the aggravating tone he used to get under people’s skin. He was welcome to use it pressuring rich men into buying the pitiful yachts produced by _Greyjoy’s Beach Revivals_ , but not on his roommate. Robb was probably tearing into to Theon for that stunt right about now, but I didn’t care anymore, I just needed to get away from them and the rundown apartment we were all shoved into together.

I found myself scanning the surrounding area, looking for a twenty-four-hour café or a bar that didn’t appear entirely too seedy to relax in for a while. I located a bar, _The White Onion_ , as it’s bright neon sign proudly boasted, and I pushed off of the wall and started to make my way over. Before I could enter, a strong pair of arms reached out from the alley next to the bar and pulled me into the dark alley. Before I could scream a hand was slapped over my mouth tightly, it smelled similar to the alleyway itself, wet and rotten, with the faint underlayer of cigarette smoke.

“If you give me all your money right now, I might let you leave with your life, pretty boy.” The man sneered in my ear.

I struggled, trying to throw the man off of my back, but after a long week of work and a few days of what could barely be called sleep, I didn’t have the power or energy to loosen his hold on me.

“I’m not gonna ask again, you show me where your cash is and stay quiet about it, or I’ll wring your neck out right here!”

I feebly tried to break past the arm her had securing my forearms to my chest before I relaxed into the grip, feigning resignation. He didn’t relax his grip, but he did lift the hand he had covering my mouth in an attempt to get me to reveal the location of my sadly very empty wallet.

It was a mistake on his part.

“HELP!! HEL—MPHHH!” I screamed, before he quickly covered my mouth again, using his entire body weight to force me to the ground underneath him. In front of me rested a small pile of molded over bread intermixed with empty chip bags and candy wrappers and behind me I could feel him, using one of his hands to restrain my wrists, the other tight around my neck, forcing my face into the cobblestone below and restricting the release of any sound or breath from my body.

“I warned you pretty boy, but you decided to go against me, and you’re gonna pay for that.” He whispered into my ear.

He released my throat but as I was trying to catch my breath, he shoved a dirty rag into my mouth and forced my face into the muck of the street below. I could feel his hands roughly groping all my pockets until he located my wallet shoved into the back pocket of my jeans. He grunted in satisfaction and ripped open the wallet, finding a significantly empty space. I held my breath as he tensed behind me, feeling his entire body shift closer to mine.

“You got any cash hidden on you or am I gonna have to find another way to make this all worth my while.” He breathed into my ear, his hand tossed my wallet aside and started groping along my body, getting lower with each second. I could feel him shifting even closer until he was plastered along my back, his hips pressed against my butt and his growing erection rubbing up against me.

I started struggling against him roughly, trying in vain to spit out the rag in my mouth to alert someone of what was happening. This couldn’t be happening to me. He only chuckled and began pulling down my pants, the sound of a zipper alerting me to his own being shoved aside.

“You are quite pretty, maybe I’ll….SMACK!” He started before the loud sound of flesh meeting flesh erupted behind me and his weight was ripped off of me.

I whipped my newly released body around to find a man with a fiery red beard standing over my assailant, trying to restrain him despite the punches being thrown towards his face.

“DAVOS CALL THE POLICE!” The man screamed, as another, older man rounded the alleyway, apron loosely hanging from around his neck. The man, Davos, as his companion had called him, ripped out a phone and immediately began dialing before he quickly ran to my side, kneeling down beside me.

“Are ya okay, lad? Did he hurt ya?” He gently asked me, before lifting up his phone and shouting directions into the mic. “Let’s get into my pub, okay, we can wait for the emergency services there.”

The man gently reached out and set his hand upon my arm, shocking me out of my frozen state, I shakily stood up, lifting my pants back up as I did so, and followed him past my assailant and the man who appeared to have completely restrained him, cautiously making my way through the door and into the back of the pub.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed the start of this story! This is my first one so let me know if you have any comments or thoughts. I plan to have another chapter up in about a week? Thank you for reading!


End file.
